grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Oth
Oth is a character in The BATTLE of the CENTURY. Profile Description: Oth is a sentient android with a simple yet elegant design. His limbs are thin and not especially strong even by human standards, but he possesses the singular ability to weaponize nearly anything, and can perform many mathematical calculations instantly. At the same time he has an extremely romantic mindset, and with it, a sense of knightly honor. Although, only "knightly" in that he will not betray those who consider him a friend. He is perfectly willing to fight dirty and abhors authority. He also abhors conceited muscular men, for reasons only partially understood. Oth was created by a group of researchers, robotics experts and programming experts, with the ultimate goal of creating limited artificial sentience. When he was first built, Oth remained entirely unaware, only able to run specific processes as each corresponding command or stimulus presented itself. However, some year and a half after the project's beginning, Oth woke up. Somewhat. Evidently, as an unforseen side-effect of being an android imbued with a soul, he occasionally lapses into a walking lucid-dream state. In this state, he has heightened senses and athletic abilities, but a severely distorted vision of the world-- to the point that his mind replaces what is actually said with other words. It's usually best to keep quiet and leave him be for a while if he begins talking to rocks. Bio: >C:/memory>bitsearch.exe "Astral" >Searching... >Search yielded 4 hits. EXCERPT FROM VAETENCYCLOPAEDIA Allegedly a simple Roskvian clockmaker, Remus Algerna is reputedly the first to have built a working android. He first began work on it a short time after mentioning in one journal "A brilliant idea... with ramifications which may well condemn me to become a Great Man." His initial design in 1190e4, which he named "Isul", was capable of completing only rudimentary tasks such as pushing, holding, and lifting. However, if his currently known writings, logs, and corresponding sketches are to be believed, he gradually made improvements to his initial model, likely with the intention of developing a final blueprint. Said writings seem to indicate that this blueprint was never completed, though it is fairly obvious that several of his logs and sketches have been lost or destroyed. It is known that the entire android was built using only scrap metal plating and clock parts and was thus extremely complex. Although many of the exact dates are unknown since many of his papers were not dated, it is apparent that he eventually managed to make this first model able to follow complex sequences of orders, to understand object permanence and several other abstract concepts, and to speak, albeit with an extremely simple vocabulary. It is uncertain how exactly Algerna managed to accomplish this with the materials and knowledge he had. Robotics was a highly obscure science at the time, due to its infancy as an idea and its perceived lack of utility. His designs are for the most part consistent with the functions he described. Yet occasionally he included incredibly specific directions which seem unnecessary and even inconvenient in terms of functionality. However, within his writings Algerna repeatedly cites what he calls "the Astral Side of the World" or simply "the Other World" as key to his progress. It is unclear what purpose it served in terms of building Isul. This is in part because of absent logs yet also because Algerna seems to have gradually lost mental stability as his project progressed, until his untimely death sometime during 1211, Fourth Season. Regardless, due to the superstitious implications of "the Astral Side" it has largely been passed off as the fantasy of a diseased, yet brilliant mind... UNTITLED (Author unknown) what we've left behind doesn't deserve to grovel at our heels and cry. it wasn't our astral cord we cut and lay to die. because when we left it never then wanted a second chance. PROJECT ASTRAL EXPERIMENT LOG AS KEPT BY DR. WARREN GERRIAD 1632e1w1: Suppose will have to keep log from now on. Usually not good about routine reports, but will have to get used to it. For now, will fill in on details of Project. Have few details at present, but general idea is to create intellig CORRUPTED ications, but does not worry me. New knowledge much more valuable than ancient superstition. Have managed to hire old friends. Need more minds. Diligent minds. Get work done. Not enough hands, either. But always excercise discretion. Have made inquiries into certain "Remus Algerna" and his pioneering robotics work. Exciting stuff. Odd mentions of "Astral Realm" crop up often. will look into it. 1632e1w2: Have decided to name this mission "Project Astral". Have also decided on ultimate goal of project. Unclear in beginning. No longer unclear. Will need more discretion in hiring aid. If impressions of "Astral Realm" are correct, will requi CORRUPTED 1632e1w3: CORRUPTED New researcher, Professor Ada Hanmarian, joined the team. Has excellent background in teaching robotics and programming. Noted to frequently use crude language. As long as reports are written satisfactorily, should not be a problem. As always with new researchers, however, best to excercise discretion concerning true goals of Project. Other researchers somewhat w CORRUPTED eed to exploit that often. Progress not promising, but underlying problems fairly easy to see. Just to weed them out. CORRUPTED 1632e2w1: Professor Hanmarian far too inquisitive. Research associates trusted with retrieving materials painfully inept. May take matters into my own hands. Must establish full authority, however. Hanmarian considers herself equal or above others. True for most associates, but need to make sure I am established leader. Must be me. No one else worth trusting. CORRUPTED 1632e4w4: Hanmarian confirmed to be (excuse uncivilized language) "bitch". Will continue regardless, many other researchers now. May need to remove her. Not worrying now. Project progress astonishing. Unprecedented amount of progress in previously unknown scientific territory. Project assembled already, every bit as expected. Only last part required is Astral half. "Soul". Just a matter of finding one. Have many at my disposal. CORRUPTED 1633e3w2: Have been forgetting to fill log recently. Too much going on. Promise to be more diligent in future. Think it may be excitement. To think, yesterday, subject was inept, lifeless husk. Now, on cusp of accomplishing impossible; will animate the inanimate, give life to lifeless. After many tests, have reached final step. Have found all variables and constants, all calculations finished. Where territory unknown, went to Remus Algerna. What genius! Seemed to provide every answer when progress seemed hopeless. Know now we need only provide suitable capsule, soul will provide itself. Know it will. Would love to see Hanmarian's face. At same time, wonder about subconscious focus on her as rival. Will be certain to keep it from hinderi CORRUPT et to permanently name subject. Some names going around among associates. Disapprove of most. Have decided on "Oth CORRUPT 1633e3w2: SHE HAS HAND IN THIS SOMEHOW DONT CARE HOW WILL SEE HER DEAD CORRUPT CORRUPT LOG ENDED IN 1633, SEASON 3 DISEPDI EXCERPT FROM THE PERSONAL JOURNAL OF PROFESSOR ADA HANMARIAN Dear King Wordfucker, also known as Journal, This is my last journal entry before I ship my self off to fucking tropical condo party central. I'll probably change my name, too. Never figured I'd want to change my name. I don't have to. I guess I just don't want to linked to this pile of bullshit. Well no, not bullshit. Not bullshit so much as a bull that buried itself in its own shit. I guess they were all snorting and stomping and what-the-fuck-ever and they weren't wearing diapers, or something. Something insulting. I don't know, I'm not a fucking writer, I'm not good with metaphors. But I know that Gerriad asshole was the biggest fucking bull out of them all. Where did it all go wrong? I've been rereading this journal recently, trying to find that out. I can barely believe how blindsided I was. "Let's test this sheet metal!" "We may need these wires if we ever need to repair some hardware!" "Let's bring in these spare fucking android parts! We totally need those!" I don't know, I guess I thought they were a bunch of kids who thought robotics and engineering was the coolest thing since fucking canned soup. Turns out they were going to build an android. How early could I have figured that out? A year ago, maybe? What an idiot I was. What an idiot. Well, at least I figured it out by 2 seasons ago. An android? Not so bad. It's just a fucking robot. But that was also when I dicovered what they were going to do with it. So I got out. As soon as I could. Like a real science-fiction thriller. Though I don't think they're chasing me or anything. I signed all the paperwork. Now I'm sitting in some budget motel writing this fucking journal halfway across the world from those dipshits. What a riot. Who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to give a soul to a robot, anyway? First off, Gerriad has them kill rookies for some kind of crazy spirit power that will make their toy smarter? They've had to have seen science-fiction movies if they thought robots are so cool, so they should have known better. Never, EVER make an intelligent robot because he it will screw you over before you have a cha The journal entry ends here. Professor Hanmarian appears to have disappeared from her apartment at about the time the entry was written in 1633e3w1, with no trace but a single drop of blood on the page. Blood identification pending. He was standing in a dark room surrounded by steel walls and one-way windows. He was getting the impression that it was not a room anyone ought to be living in, because the lights were too dim, the mirrors too oppressive, and the nails in the walls were too hastily hammered in. He was feeling somewhat tired. He was feeling. He was. After a bit of time one of the walls fell into the floor to reveal a huge man in a lab coat two sizes too small squashed into the doorway. The man was grinning. It was a triumphant grin. It was also an astonished grin. It brought to his mind a caveman hunching over the first manmade fire. He wondered if the man knew fire could burn him. "Greetings," said the man. "I am Doctor Warren Gerriad. And you, my friend, are the culmination of all of my year's work." The doctor ducked into the room, much taller now that the ceiling was more accomodating. Still grinning, the man made gestures as if speaking to a crowd. The android was still tired. He thought he felt tired, anyhow. What he actually felt was an odd sensation he did not recognize which seemed to blur his vision and make him dizzy, but he called it being tired. If he weren't what he is, he'd have been right. "Ahh," the man sighed. "To think you would come together so soon! Never, I tell you, has progress been so simple to achieve..." The android wasn't listening anymore. A buzzing noise had overwritten all the caveman's words. It was more a sensation than a sound. The room seemed to vibrate-- the android wondered if you could see sounds as well as hear them-- although the doctor took no notice. Slowly, the room shook off its rigid walls and windows and crumbled into a bright field of cyan grass. Above, the sky was white and blinding and beautiful. The man before him stood now as a strange dark silhouette. The buzzing stopped. "And still, you stand." The shadow croaked. It turned what must have been its head. As the android stared, a featureless face with three green pinpoints of light for eyes stared back. "You'll be leaving soon. I just thought you might want to see the other side at least once." "What are you?" The android found himself speaking. It was an odd, yet comforting sound. He decided he rather liked his own voice. The figure did not seem to care. It laughed a rough and harsh laugh. "What am I? What am I! A better question. What are you?" It laughed again. The android did not know. He only knew he was alive. As far as he could tell, he still was. "Interesting." It seemed pensive, staring off into the white expanse above. "A lucid visitor, then? And from what I can tell, this will not be your last visit." "Why?" But the figure did not hear. It seemed to look about, as if something was happening. Nothing was. The bright blue plain still swayed and whispered softly beneath them. Then the silhouette peered at him again. "Fight well," it said. Everything vanished. Then everything came back. "What are you, I ask?" said the doctor. The android knew the answer now. "I am my own." The doctor seemed surprised, although the grin sill had yet to leave his block of a face. "No. You are mine, I think you shall find. But you still possess your mind." The doctor rubbed his cleft chin. The android swiftly came to the conclusion that he hated Dr. Gerriad's face. "And that," the doctor continued, "Is precisely what I need you for. Your mind. Your beautiful mind..." he trailed off. "But, first, You need a name." he finished. A name? The android didn't feel as if he needed identity. It simply was. But the doctor was already speaking. "Yes... I think I shall call you--" There, on the edge of the senses, from the farthest reaches of the back of the mind, there was a sudden pull. An invitation, from another place. Anywhere other than here. The android accepted. "--Oth--" And with a burst of light, he vanished. He would not be there to hear the doctor scream. "Oth". It would have to do. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:BATTLE of the CENTURY Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Robots